He Betrayed Me
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: My second hand hits the surface, and looking at the same wire-filled mess of a room I was trapped in outside of this current trap,  as I see the reflection of my own green eyes and spectral glow, I'm pretty sure what I was facing was glass. One-Shot.


Nng…. I wake up to see a dark room. It's covered in wires and full of junk and I can't really see anything else. Odd. I can normally see in the dark pretty well.

While I'm trying to analyze my surroundings, I slide my legs down to the floor, leaving the sound of a screechy squeak before a thump. In the process my upper body slid against the same substance my legs were against. I let out a grunt before plastering my hands against the clear surface. The thud from smacking at least my first hand against it echoing all around the area… Whatever I was in, it was tiny… though, I kind of already got that from the fact that putting my feet to the floor and not whatever I was in shifted the rest of me up a bit just a few seconds ago.

My second hand hits the surface, and looking at the same wire-filled mess of a room I was trapped in _outside_ of this _current_ trap, as I see the reflection of my own green eyes and spectral glow, I'm pretty sure what I was facing was glass.

I look back up; there's some cap sealing me into this cylinder capsule of glass I was in…obviously from my position I was forced into it…

I rub my head. How long was I out…?

I hear a voice. Some of it doesn't sound natural… an artificial voice?

"It's about time you awoke, ghost!"

I look up to see nothing but a glare from the little light I gave off coming from glasses. The light shows his hair has a spike to it; he's wearing some kind of coat and maybe a t-shirt with it? I knew this kid.

He walks forth, the sound of sneakers against the floor. Ugh, why'd I get myself into this, and how? Wait….

I was visiting an elementary school in another state… On a road trip with Mom and Dad….

This kid walked up to me… glasses…black hair…a really big head…!

That's him! He saw though me like it was nothing!

The figure walking walks into the radius of the light I gave off. The spectral glow I had tends to do that, and the radius wasn't very far, but it at least shows I'm on some kind of platform in the glass case because he stood on it.

Dib.

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon. Enjoy your sleep, phantom?"

"Yeah, of course! No thanks to you. How'd you get me into my ghost form anyway? And how'd you put me to sleep?"

"Oh; the other Eyeballs warned me that the spray would've caused memory loss. You did it on your own when I threatened that Zim would attack your family."

I groan.

"But at least I'm not the _only_ person who saw through Zim's disguise. You seem to know him pretty well from that last adventure we had."

"What do you want?"

"What _I_ want? What I want is to present you to the Eyeballs as the half-ghost kid you are!" He walked around like he was parading. Sad thing is, I'm pretty sure this was how he really walked.

"They'll finally acknowledge me!" I slump in the tube, hands still against the glass.

"You may be no Zim, but you'll do. _Oh, you'll do…_"

"You're_ reeeeaally_ messed up, you know that?"

He looked up at me as if he had no other choice. I'm fourteen and he's what, like _five?_ Due to the height difference, trying to look up at me with a sneer just came off as pouting. _Didn't _quite work.

"Are you saying that because you don't believe paranormal investigators exist? That no one will find you out?"

"Dude, did you _see_ my parents? They're the Fentons? They hunt ghosts. I even got my powers from trying to help them turn on their ghost portal!"

"Ghost portal?"

The kid made a face that seemed to show more confusion than anything else, but as soon as I saw his face turn into a smile I look away.

"Yeeaahh forget I said anything…"

Saying too much. Awesome.

"_Ghost portal?_ There's a _ghost portal?" _

The kid clung to the glass like it was a Christmas gift his parents were teasing him with. The smile…freaked me out. It's like this kid wasn't human!

"Like I'll tell you anything else? The last thing other ghosts need is _you _trying to suck them all up into a…vacuum or something! With some stupid green hat!"

"Enough with the games, phantom! Now you're going to either help me locate these _other ghosts_ you speak of, or I'll present you to the other Swollen Eyeballs myself! That clear?"

Swollen Eyeballs? What kind of organization name is _that?_

"I'll never help you."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice_, Danny!"_

Wow. Never thought a kid would underestimate me. Hasn't he researched me before catching me?

Well, shows how unprepared he is! I smirk. As I bang a fist against the glass, I chuckle.

"Well, I guess I just have to break a choice open!"

I take a deep breath, and soon, let out a ghostly scream. Dib is quick to cover his ears and yell out a huge 'NOOOO', when the glass begins to crack. It eventually shatters in a light explosion, blasting Dib with the shards.

I soon stop my Ghostly Wail when I realize I'm out, and that I could have hurt the kid. I hop off of the platform of sorts and look up, seeing I was easily vacuum sucked into the glass cylinder I just shattered. Into a…basement of some sort.

"Where'd you get this stuff anyway?"

I turn when I hear a groan and the chunks of glass shifting. Dib gets up; cuts all over him as well as some bruises and of course his clothes torn a bit. I didn't take that well, seeing I didn't mean to hurt him, but he did have me trapped…!

"M-my dad is Proff…fessor Membrane…I-I'm his son…"

"Professor Membrane? _That_ crackpot who uses his science and genius to 'help the good'? His cures always die out in a month! And…doing it on a TV show? One of the most ridiculous ideas ever."

I kind of take back that statement when it soon clicks into my mind that my dad would _never_ say no to making his inventions on TV… oh, how I hope that never happens.

"Sh-shUT UP! He's a great dad! He…! He made this for me…if I ever studied real science like him…"

"Yet you hunted the paranormal instead."

"RIGHT! " He pointed at me dramatically. This kid has issues. "And I was SO CLOSE to making a name for myself with presenting YOU to the Swollen Eyeball Network! SO CLOSE!"

"Do you paranormal people ever understand the problems that come with turning someone like me in?" I say, taking a pose as if I was older, and wiser than Dib. It wasn't hard; he was at least as tall as my knee. And…that was probably thanks to his head.

"Problems…?" He questioned in an innocent voice, looking up from the floor he was trying to pick himself up off of.

Guess that was an echo, along with the look on his face, that he was just a kid…what was I doing? I sighed and walked over, taking the boy's hand and helping him stand.

"You said I was half-ghost earlier. Do you know what my other half is?"

He looked down at this hand in thought, looking back up to me afterwards. "A…human?"

I nod.

"Now, I know how ruthless you paranormal people can be, but…would it satisfy you, or any of your colleges, to lock away a fourteen year old human who just happens to be more than that? And that something he's more of is what you're looking for?"

"Well…when you put it that way…"

I smile. He had some humanity in him. That's good.

"But…what about Zim?"

"Who?"

"Zim. The..green alien with the plunger?"

"Oh; him… uh. I don't…wanna encourage you to capture him like that, either but… I guess."

Dib made a 'YES' motion and danced around a bit. I smiled. He had a passion, I'll give him that…

"So…are you…going to let me go now?"

"Hmmm…I guess so. BUT!"

"But what?"

He fidgeted, before taking out a camera.

"I…uh…I've…never...caught anything before…and I just caught the Halfa! C-Can I have a photo with you to prove it?"

My smile widened.

"Sure. Why not?"

I knelt next to him and held the camera; telling him to 'Say ghosts!' before we smiled.

I looked at the back of the camera to find a picture of me holding the kid against me in a hug, with him smiling as happy as he could. He was rather happy he'd at least have _some_ proof of a success. It's too bad I had a life of my own.

"Well! I'll see you around!"

"Thanks, Danny! I'll never forget this!"

I laughed. "And neither will I!" I said, before phasing through the ceiling and letting myself free.

Later on, when my family and I were about to leave this town, which…I soon found rather creepy…No wonder Dib lived here… I decided to pay him a visit.

I knew the house from when I flew out of it. It was easy to find his room by the fact that I heard him screaming 'GHOST!' out from the window.

I chuckled and looked in; the next thing he was saying and what he was flashing to his friend on the computer leaving me in shock.

"A HUMAN ghost!"

He was talking about capturing me, using a sleep spray to put me to sleep, and fooling me into getting some proof. Everything. He was using the photo to back up his story; flinging it around that it was the key part of his plan. I suddenly needed to breathe due to my re-animated heart. I lowered myself again.

"And his name? _Danny Fenton._"

He betrayed me.

* * *

A/N: Well; this was a flash on an idea. LOL. This is really only here so no one asks; what I've referenced to several times is the Nicktoon game Globs of Doom. Danny, Zim, and Dib are all in it. And Zim's weapon is, yes. A plunger….OF DOOM!

Hey, it's Zim. What'd you expect?

Also, I might expand upon this. Make it a full fic. But I dunno; with this opening, it'd kind of feel empty to me. But I would like to play with what Danny is gonna do next… but still

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Ana


End file.
